Eternally Together
by surfsupsyd
Summary: Hermione saves Fred during the battle of Hogwarts with an unknown spell causing chaos and accidents that land them on the road to love. I really suck at summerys but its a good read.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

**Hello this is my new story I don't know I love Harry Potter so I thought I'd try my hand at a Fremione fic so I love the ones where Hermione saves Fred and I kind of just thought of this one and yeah so I don't really know what else to say...just read the story and ignore me **facepalm.**

Third Person POV

Voldemort was defeated. But as of this moment none of that mattered. Fred was dead. Hermione stared at his body in disbelief despite being the smartest witch of her age she just could not comprehend it. It was as if all the light had gone from the world he and George were the only people who could cheer anyone up no matter how serious the situation was even a war for crying out loud. George looked lost without his other half they had always been Fred and George and now he was just...George. Despite what anyone might think Hermione loved him not in that way of course but like a kind of annoying big brother. Or so she thought. Molly was sobbing so hard it was a miracle she was still standing , crying into Arthurs shoulder as tears fell freely from his face they both looked as if their hearts had been shattered into a million pieces and thats exactly what happened Fred was their son this should not have happened to him he was too full of life and joy he just shouldn't be dead. Hermione couldn't take it anymore all the sadness and grief it shouldn't be like this. She felt a sudden determination as she stared at Fred willing him to do something, anything with all her heart, mind and soul wiling him to breath to make a faint movement _something._

Thats when it happened she saw his finger twitch millimeter but it happened all the same. In one swift movement she was at his side oblivious to the stares and looks of pity. As she took out her wand she started casting healing spells so fast her words almost blurred together then she thought of one but... no it was too dangerous _oh what the hell it will be worth it if int means saving his life _thought Hermione desperately as she muttered the words that would change their lives forever (A/N Fred and Hermione's lives that is) "Vitam Aeternam Vinculo Incantatum"

A burst of silvery/blue light surrounded them. Hermione felt as if her head was about to burst as a pain so intense but also filled with what was that, warmth? She quickly clasped his hand tightly allowing the spell to divide between them just as she was about to pass out she heard a thought not her thought but his, Fred's _Mione... _Then she passed out cold her hand clinging to his tightly as if her life depended on it. Their hands glowed a passionate silvery blue as Fred's eyes fluttered open. He heard one thought echo through his mind _Don't let go Fred, keep holding my hand _he looked around wildly for the source only to see her lying next to him, her hand holding his tightly with a golden glow surrounding it.

Confusion settled over him as he looked around to see his family's shocked faces etched with disbelief and joy. George was the first to snap out of it rushing to his side giving him an awkward hug as he was lying down not able to let go of Hermione's hand. Fred was shocked to see that George was crying with relief. Then everything came flooding back to him the wall the curse the near death experience _everything. _That was all it took for Fred the eventually start crying to but with tears of happiness and relief at being alive and with George he just couldn't imagine life or afterlife for that matter without him. George was his other half his twin for crying out loud. His entire family rushed to his side Ginny clinging to Harry's hand as tears of joy escaped her warm brown eyes. Suddenly Fred became aware that Hermione was not one of these people only to realize that she was beside him and the golden glow around their hands seemed to be bursting with warmth as it spread all throughout his body. A medi-witch rushed over and began bustling around trying to persuade him to let go of Hermone's hand but he refused "NO she cannot let go of my freaking hand do you not see the glowing and not to mention i couldn't even if I _tried_ so for the fifth time the answer is NO" Fred snapped. Hermione was still unconscious but she was alive and breathing thankfully. He would never forget what she did for him. She saved his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow 2 chapters in one day thats like a record for me! *jumps up and down* anyway I know its late but I wanted to give you guys or the people that follow this story or reviewed or whatever another chapter since you've been so awesome and I only posted this like a few hours ago so I had already started the second chapter a while ago and decided to finish it because it annoys me when I leave things unfinished most people will just skip this and go right to the story I don't really care you know feel free to ignore me I'm taking up too much space as it is you know what just...just read the story I suck at these things **shrugs IMPORTANT: The underlined words are Hermione's thoughts **

Fred's POV

I was lying on a bed in the over crowded hospital ward in Hogwarts. Hermione was in the bed next to me the beds pulled closely together because of our hands she hadn't woken up yet what ever she had done drained her she had saved my life and for that I would be eternally thankful. After many arguments with my family I finally persuaded them to go home. Saying that it wouldn't do much good here as I was lying in a bed not able to move and after another hour or so of protesting they had finally left I turned my head stiffly to look over at Hermione.

_Wow why hadn't I noticed this before her face was smooth and pretty freckles sprinkled across her nose her usual mass of bushy brown hair was actually more tamed I had noticed it was now thick and curly pulled into a messy bun away from her face a few of her wild curls falling from it and touching her shoulders_ _I had always thought of her as a sort of sister but now... I wasn't so sure. _

She was wearing dirty ripped leggings her face despite its beauty was covered in scratches her shirt was long sleeved but was burnt it hung in tatters from her belly button down her under shirt was scrunched up and her sleeve on her left arm was cut off in a jagged rip her arm was heavily bandaged there she flinched in her sleep her eyes scrunched up as if she was in pain and then I heard it not her voice but her thoughts as clear as day I gasped _Fred... wait a minute what the hell just happened where am I bloody hell Malfoy manor..._ I could feel a moment of panic and fear pulsating through our clasped hands ...No Hogwarts! Wait wheres Fred did he survive did I save him?" She jerked awake and looked around wildly her eyes resting on me staring at me with wide eyes "Fred" she whispered barely audible "Hey wassup Mione"

"Oh what a great way to great your savior" replied Hermione sarcastically but there was a smile tugging at her lips so it ruined the image. I laughed softly a bit surprised as I had always seen her as a bookworm but now that i thought about it she really didn't have much of a choice being the brains behind "The Golden Trio" and all. "Hermione Granger joking I must be dreaming". I replied in a dreamy voice not unlike Luna's. Hermione promptly burst out laughing, and soon I joined in. After about ten minutes we calmed dow enough to have a conversation she seemed to realize we were holding hands if you looked directly at it, it seemed almost blinding it was now glowing a purplish golden color. _What the hell I thought it was supposed to be blue hey I wonder if we could separate now _I thought distractedly as I looked over to ask her I took in the confused expression imprinted on her face her thoughts flashed across my mind: _Should I tell him? What the hell is happening? No, no I shouldn't I'll just wait until he shows signs that he can too. Oh shit when did this get so bloody complicated! Ha like they were ever simple in my life what with gringotts,the Ministry,Malfoy Manor, and Godrics Hallow, and thats only in the past few months! Well I guess theres nothing I can do about it until I know for sure. I wonder what spell I cast...hmmm I should probably know the answer to that..._

"Mione do you by any chance know why are our hands glowing? I start rambling why the hell am I rambling I don't ramble I'm Fred Weasley prankster extrordanair I don't ramble her thoughts are starting to scare she rarely ever cusses or does she? Okay Fred chill maybe you should just get to know her a little it I mean you really only talked to her a handful of times. Wait a minute is that all? I mean sure I've talked to her but only for a few minutes at a time. Hermione interrupted my thoughts. "Fred?" she questioned tilting her head quizzically and waving her other hand in front of my face "You still with me?" "Huh?" I replied smartly real smooth Freddy! "I said do you want to play a game I'm bored" "Hmmm I didn't really have you pegged for a bored type of person" she snorted "Are you kidding? Thats one of the reasons I read I'm not just a stuffy bookworm its so I can keep myself occupied and it has something to do with achieving the status the brightest witch of her age" wow was this the real Hermione Granger she was nothing like how people described her as but then again only Harry and Ron knew the real her. "I'm going to take that as a yes lets play 10 questions seeing as we can't do truth or dare while glued together like this" she said holding up are hands and then letting them down with a flop. "Alright you first" "Okay whats your favorite color?" I didn't even have to think about it its just one of those automatic answers "Orange" I replied with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and murmured "Should have known"

"Whats your favorite color?"

"Blue" she said with a roll of her chocolate eyes

"Favorite food" she questioned her eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"Anything my mum cooks" I said solemly honestly that one was easy nobody could beat my moms cooking! I thought for a minute about the next one I wanted to make this one count. "What do you want to do for work?" I questioned honestly curios I had alway pictured her working for those magical creatures rights however her answer surprized me "Well... I suppose I would like to be an auror or an unspeakable I mean I faught dark wizards since first year Its all Ive ever known although I don't know if that will even happen considering what we have done in the past year I don't think the ministry will be too happy with us" she replied her eyes sparkling with amusement her a he gave a small smile as she said "I think mabey we should tuck in for the night its been a long day." she blew a stray curl from her face as she layed her head on the pillow s her breathing began evening outs she murmered tiredly just above a whisper but I could here it "Sweet dreams Fred" and with that she fell back into a peaceful slumber. As I lay back falling asleep with a stupid smile on my face thinking of those three little words.


End file.
